As is known in the art, EAS tags are useful for anti-theft detection, but generally do not store enough information for inventory control. On the other hand, RFID tags typically do not have an operational range sufficient for anti-theft uses, since they typically need to be within a short distance of the reader to obtain sufficient power to operate. It would be useful and/or desirable if a single tag could have both sufficient circuitry on-board for inventory control and/or “smart card” operations (e.g., auto toll tags, employee identification/security cards, etc.), while also having an EAS circuit with an operational range sufficient for compatibility with present EAS systems.